Officier à terre
by Lilsmoshfan
Summary: Jamie est blessé alors qu'il poursuit un suspect. Va-t-il s'en sortir? Comment cela affectera-t-il la famille Reagan? Traduction de la fic de whumpqueen "Officer Down"
1. Chapter 1

_Note de Lil' : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… euh… en fait ici rien ne m'appartient. Puisque les persos sont de Robin Green et Mitchell Burgess et que l'histoire de cette fanfic appartient à_ whumpqueen _dont je vous invite (pour ceux qui se débrouillent bien en anglais) à aller lire ses fics. _

_Bonne lecture de cette traduction à tous et particulièrement à Cdidounne !_

**Chapitre 1****:**

Jamie courrait. Ils étaient intervenus sur un cambriolage en cours, et bien-sûr, le criminel avait pris la fuite. Jamie s'était tout de suite lancé à sa poursuite pendant que Renzulli vérifiait l'été des victimes. Jamie l'avait presque rattrapé, quand brusquement celui-ci s'était tourné vers et avait tiré deux coups de feu avec un pistolet que Jamie ne savait même pas qu'il possédait.

La douleur qui déchira Jamie à la poitrine et à l'abdomen faillit bien le faire s'écrouler au sol, mais il tint bon, grâce à sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne surtout pas laisser filer ce gars qui était armé. Jamie utilisa donc le peu de force qui lui restait pour plaquer le voleur/tireur au sol et le menotta. Après cet exploit, il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et alors qu'il s'écroulait contre le mur le proche, Jamie pu voir Renzulli se précipiter vers lui, un air affolé sur le visage.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Renzulli, après avoir quitté les victimes se lança lui aussi dans la poursuite et il les avait presque rattrapé quand il perçut le son caractéristique de deux détonations, celles d'une arme à feu, à n'en pas douter. Il ralenti afin de se rapprocher le plus silencieusement possible et se plaça à couvert, à l'angle d'un bâtiment, juste à temps pour voir Jamie mettre les bracelets aux poignets du type. Un soupir soulagé franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait tout naturellement que le gamin allait bien. Ce soulagement ne dura pas car à peine une seconde plus tard, son partenaire s'affalait contre le mur et deux tâches sombres s'étendirent lentement sur son uniforme.

Renzulli n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, et en moins d'une seconde il se trouvait à hauteur du gamin. Après s'être assuré que le tireur était bien maitrisé (par mesure de sécurité il attacha celui-ci à un tuyau), il put porter toute son attention à Jamie.

Lentement il s'agenouilla près de son bizut de coéquipier, il fit, à l'aide d'une main, pression sur la plaie que Jamie avait au torse et appela du renfort. « 10-13, Officier à terre, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance sur Lexington et d'une unité supplémentaire pour emmener un suspect ». Après avoir donné l'alerte, il se concentra sur Jamie, utilisant maintenant ses deux mains pour faire pression sur les plaies.

"Allez gamin, ne meure pas. Reste éveillé ok ? Si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais que ton frère va m'assassiner. Allez gamin, tu dois vivre pour te vanter de la façon dont tu as coincé un gars alors que tu étais troué de plusieurs balles. C'était sacrément impressionnant gamin !"murmura Renzulli alors qu'il pouvait voir Jamie se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts, il remarqua également que la respiration de son coéquipier se faisait de plus en plus lente et inégale.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny et Jackie étaient une rue de là quand ils entendirent l'appel radio. "C'est tout près d'ici, on le prend ?" demanda Jackie en se saisissant de la radio. Pour réponse Danny se contenta d'un hochement de tête et écouta Jackie prévenir qu'ils se rendaient sur Lexington.

Danny tourna à l'angle et eut le temps d'apercevoir trois silhouettes avant de se garer. Il eut à peine le temps faire trois que Jackie le stoppa. Perplexe, il jeta un regard inquisiteur à sa coéquipière.

"Danny, tu ne veux pas aller là-bas." Lui dit-elle en tentant de garder son calme, "Je m'en charge."

Danny se demandait ce qui se passait, et ce fut à ce moment que l'officier à genoux tourna la tête vers eux. C'était Renzulli et cela signifiait que l'officier blessé était… "Jamie"

Jackie lui jeta un regard compatissant et hocha la tête. Toutes pensées ayant quittées son esprit Danny se précipita aux côtés de son petit frère. Dès qu'il fut à leurs côtés Renzulli leva les yeux vers et lui sourit, un sourire tendu et triste. Danny s'agenouilla et son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait en avisant la quantité de sang suintant hors du corps de son petit frère. Il fit courir l'une de ses mains à travers la chevelure de Jamie et fut surpris de voir les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrir rapidement "Hey Jamie. Garde ces yeux ouverts maintenant, tu entends ?" murmura doucement Danny tout en continuant distraitement de jouer avec les cheveux de Jamie, il se plaça de manière à pouvoir aider Renzulli avec son autre main.

Jamie acquiesça puis laissa échapper un grognement quand Danny appliqua une pression plus forte son torse. "Dann…" commença Jamie avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Danny le fixait avec horreur quand le sang commença à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux de son frère pour croiser le regard de Renzulli, il vit dans ses yeux que lui aussi avait compris, la balle avait touché un poumon.

Avant que Danny ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'ambulance arriva. Il se leva et se figea, observant les ambulanciers interroger Renzulli et charger son frère à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Durant tout le temps que cela dura, il ne bougea pas et se contentant de regarder. Après un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, l'ambulance quitta les lieux.

Quand il revint enfin à la réalité, il se tourna vers Renzulli et pointa l'homme menotté à la canalisation "C'est le gars qui a tiré sur Jamie? N'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et haineuse. Quand Renzulli hocha la tête Danny pris une profonde inspiration, s'exhortant à garder son sang-froid, et finit par dire "Merci de l'avoir attrapé Renzulli."

Renzulli secoua la tête et dit, "Je n'ai pas attrapé cet enfoiré, si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais probablement descendu." Avisant l'air confus de Danny il poursuivit son explication, "C'est ton frère qui l'a eu. Le gamin est un flic d'exception, même après s'être pris deux balles, il a coincé le type et l'a maitrisé tout seul. C'était une chose incroyable à voir."

Danny jeta un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière et put voir son visage refléter le même choc que lui ressentait après avoir écouté le récit de Renzulli.

"Vous savez, je vais embarquer ce gars et puisque vous là, partez directement à l'hôpital. Je vous y rejoins dès que j'en ai fini avec lui. " déclara Renzulli d'une voix rassurante.

Alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, Danny se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas dans quel hôpital était conduit son frère. Une main se posa sur bras, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jackie qui le rassura. "Ne t'inquiète pas Danny, je sais où ils l'emmènent. Laisse-moi conduire ok ?"

Danny la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se hâta de remonter en voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes Danny sortit son téléphone et pris une grande inspiration avant de composer le numéro familier. Il commença à compter les tonalités...

BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank était seul, assit dans son bureau quand le téléphone sonna. "Allô."

"_P'pa, um c'est… c'est Jamie. Ils sont en train de le transporter à l'hôpital. Je m'y rends avec Jackie._

"Danny, que s'est-il passé ? Calme-toi, ok… quel hôpital ? " Demanda Frank, presque terrifié d'avoir la réponse à sa première question.

"_Il a reçu une balle P'pa…et je ne sais pas à quel hôpital ils… je ne pouvais pas… j'ai juste… Jackie le sait elle."_

Frank écouta Jackie lui narrer ce qui c'était passé, et dans quel hôpital ils se rendaient. Il attrapait sa veste et s'apprêtait à partit quand Baker entra dans le bureau, un air affligé plaqué sur le visage "Messieurs, je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela, mais on m'a rapporté à plusieurs reprises que l'officier Renzulli est revenu pour enfermer un suspect et, il était couvert de sang, Messieurs. Il dit que c'est celui de Jamie, Messieurs."

Frank acquiesça et répondit sobrement, "Je viens juste de recevoir un appel de Danny, je suis déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Conduisez-moi juste voir mon fils."

Alors qu'il montait en voiture, Frank se fit la réflexion que c'était à son tour de passer quelques coups de fils. Il savait que Danny avait déjà appelé Linda, il ne lui restait donc qu'Henry et Erin à prévenir. Quand Henry décrocha, il fut soulagé d'entendre qu'Erin était là. "Papa, j'ai besoin que tu t'assieds et que tu mettes le téléphone sur haut-parleur pour qu'Erin puisse entendre." Déclara calmement Frank.

"_Francis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Les garçons vont bien ?"_ questionna Henry, anxieux.

"Papa, calme-toi ok ? Erin, tu es là ?" Frank replies.

"_Ouais P'pa. Que se passe-t-il ?"_ demanda Erin tremblante. Elle savait ce que pouvait signifier les appels comme celui-là, ce que ça avait signifié la dernière fois.

"Je viens d'avoir un appel de Danny, Jamie est à l'hôpital." Frank fit une pause en entendant Erin haleter, lui laissa quelques secondes pour encaisser, puis repris "Jamie s'est fait tirer dessus, deux fois. Je ne sais rien d'autre pour le moment, je suis en chemin pour l'hôpital. Je vous verrais là-bas, et bien-sûr je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus." Sur ses paroles, Frank coupa la communication, alors que Baker se garait devant l'hôpital.

_Note de Lil' : Voilà donc la traduction du premier chapitre d' « Officer Down », j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je sais qu'il doit être truffé de fautes d'orthographes, mais là je suis atteinte de flemmardise aigüe, dès que je serais guérie je reposterais ce chapitre corrigé (bon j'espère que c'était lisible quand même)_

_Sur ce à bientôt ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Noté de Lil' : Rien n'a changé, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas il en va de même pour l'histoire. Je me contente une fois de plus de traduire la fic de whumpqueen !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Frank se précipita à travers l'hôpital flanqué de Baker, en arrivant vers la salle d'attente il aperçut Danny et Jackie. Son fils portait toujours son uniforme ensanglanté et ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang séché. Il constata que Jackie était en pleine argumentation pour convaincre Danny d'aller se changer.

"Danny, va te nettoyer. Linda va venir avec les garçons, et tu ne veux certainement pas qu'ils te voient ainsi couvert du sang d'oncle Jamie !" soutint Jackie

"Elle a raison Danny. Ne t'en fait pas, s'ils nous apportent des nouvelles pendant que tu es parti, nous te le dirons." Déclara Frank en les rejoignant. Danny ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma sans dire un mot, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Alors qu'il partait se laver et changer ses vêtement Jackie jeta à Frank un regard reconnaissant

"Des nouvelles Détective Curatola ?" demanda Frank une fois son aîné parti.

"Rien pour le moment." Répondit-elle. "Vous savez, quand nous avons pris l'appel je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Jamie, et quand nous sommes arrivé sur les lieux, je ne pense pas que Danny ait immédiatement réalisé que c'était son frère. Mais quand il a compris, c'était comme si le monde autour n'existait plus, il s'est entièrement concentré sur Jamie. Je sais qu'il a peur, sur place, il était tellement déconnecté qu'il n'a même pas entendu les ambulanciers nous indiquer dans quel hôpital ils emmenaient Jamie. Il n'a pas bougé et est resté là, figé. "

Frank acquiesça, "Il ne veut pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille, surtout pas Jamie. Si Jamie… S'il meurt, Danny se blâmera. Peu importe la raison, il en trouvera une : il ne sera pas arrivé à temps, il aurait dû convaincre Jamie de s'en tenir à la profession d'avocat. Je ne sais pas s'il se relèverait en perdant le seul frère qui lui reste."

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur," commença Jackie, "Je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous ne supporterait de perdre Jamie… pas quelques années après Joe."

Frank acquiesça, un accord solennel aux paroles de Jackie. Il savait que perdre Jamie maintenant pouvait briser leur famille. Tout le monde tenterait d'en porter la responsabilité, Danny se couperait sans doute du reste de la famille, Erin ferait tout son possible pour rester forte devant Nikki, mais au fond elle s'en voudrait –tout comme le reste de la famille- pour avoir laissé Jamie devenir policier. Frank savait que lui-même s'en voudrais pour cette raison. Perdre Jamie n'était pas une option envisageable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Danny réapparut avec Renzulli à ses côté. Danny était maintenant en civil et s'était donc certainement changé au commissariat. Renzulli se présenta devant Frank et s'excusa "Monsieur le Commissaire, je suis terriblement désolé de ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que les évènements aient pris une autre tournure."

"Officier, ceci n'est en rien votre faute. La faute en incombe entièrement à l'homme qui a pressé la détente. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en garde à vue, bon travail officier Renzulli." Le rassura Frank

"Monsieur, ici tout le mérite revient à votre fils. Il a maitrisé seul le criminel." Déclara Renzulli avec un sourire fier.

Frank semblait choqué, "Après qu'il se soit fait tiré dessus ? "

"Oui Monsieur."

Frank était surpris, peu de personne aurait pu rester cohérent après avoir pris deux balles, et encore moins aurait été capable d'aborder et de maitriser un homme adulte. Il s'apprêtait à poser une autre question quand Erin arriva avec Henry et Nikki.

Alors qu'Erin s'était précipité dans les bras de Frank, un médecin arriva et s'adressa au groupe, "Vous êtes la famille de Jamison Reagan ?" Une fois que tous eurent acquiescé l'homme continua, "Il est en chirurgie la balle qu'il a reçu à l'abdomen n'a touchée aucun organe vital et a été facilement retirée. Ils sont en train de tenter de retirer la deuxième, celle qui a perforé un de ses poumons. Il en a encore pour plusieurs heures, je tenais à vous le faire savoir pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas d'avantage. Si nous réussissons à extraire cette balle et à réparer le poumon il s'en sortira."

Sur ces paroles le médecin laissa le groupe absorber la bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde s'installa pour attendre d'autre nouvelle.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Les heures s'égrainèrent sans qu'aucune autre nouvelle ne leur apportée, en revanche le récit de ce qui s'était passé à Lexington avait répété plusieurs fois. Tous avaient eu la même réaction face à l'imitation de Superman qu'avait faite Jamie. Peu de temps après que le médecin soit passé Linda et les garçons étaient arrivés, mais elle avait fini par aller déposer ses enfants chez une amie. Jackie s'était acquittée de la paperasse qu'elle était supposée remplir avec Danny et Erin avait tenté, en vain, de convaincre Nikki d'aller chez une amie, mais celle-ci avait refusé catégoriquement elle voulait rester et supporter son oncle Jamie.

Et finalement, après un temps qui leur parut avoir duré une éternité, un médecin était venu leur annoncer que Jamie était sorti de chirurgie. "C'était une opération très délicate, mais c'est fait et maintenant le reste dépend de lui. Il dort pour le moment, mais il devrait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux. Bien entendu, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais seulement deux personnes en même temps, car nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit submergé à son réveil."

Danny et Frank furent les premiers à se rendre dans la chambre de Jamie. Danny fit immédiatement le tour du lit pour être le plus proche possible de son frère qu'il avait crut perdre. Il laissa ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de Jamie comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée. La tête de Jamie bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, et il sembla chercher un peu plus ce geste apaisant.

Frank sourit et regarda attentivement son plus jeune fils. Jamie était très pâle et grimaçait dans son sommeil. À part le petit mouvement qu'il avait fait au touché de Danny, Jamie était totalement immobile et silencieux. Cette constatation était très déconcertante pour Frank, en effet voir son enfant d'ordinaire si énergétique dans un tel état était troublant. Frank s'approcha lentement du lit et une des mains de Jamie dans les siennes.

Après être resté dans cette position un long moment Frank se baissa et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Jamie avant de quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il rejoignait le groupe dans le couloir, il fit signe à Renzulli de rentrer dans la petite chambre. Il put voir celui-ci se pencher sur Jamie, lui murmurer quelque chose et quitter la pièce, laissant les deux frères ensembles.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Erin fut la suivant à entrer dans la chambre et elle ne put retenir un sourire à la vue de son frère ainé si attentionné pour leur petit frère. "Hey Jamie," commença-t-elle, "J'ai entendu ce que tu avais fait, et, promet-moi que la prochaine fois tu laisseras le boulot de superhéros à Superman."

Aussi bien Erin que Danny furent surpris quand ils entendirent une voix faible répliquer : « Mais, alors, où serait l'amusement ?"

Les yeux d'Erin se posèrent sur le visage de Jamie et fut ravie de voir les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrir lentement. "Jamie ! Merci Seigneur ! Tu nous as vraiment fait peur sur ce coup-là." S'exclama Erin.

Jamie grimaça et lui répondit d'une voix un peu assurée que précédemment, "Pas si fort sœurette, tu pourrais réveiller les morts avec ce volume sonore."

"Eh bien, il va mieux." plaisanta Danny, faisant rire Erin.

"Tout le monde set là, sauf Linda et les garçons mais elle devrait bientôt revenir. Tu viens juste de manquer Renzulli. Il est venu te dire que toute l'affaire a fait le tour du commissariat et que maintenant tu as un nouveau surnom. Plus de « Bébé Reagan » pour toi, maintenant c'est Superman. Jackie m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'un mec sur Lexington avait toute la scène sur ses bandes de vidéo-surveillance et qu'il les avait apportées au commissariat. Tous les gars ont pu en profiter comme ça. Pourrais sans doute vendre ça à une émission de télé, tu ferais un carton avec ça." Expliqua Danny. Erin elle, se contentait de regarder ses frères interagir. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'ils soient toujours là tous les deux et qu'ils aillent relativement bien

_Note de Lil' : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Encore une fois désolée pour les erreurs de syntaxe et autres…_

_Une 'tite review si le cœur vous en dit._

_À Bientôt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Épilogue (chapitre 3)** :

_Plusieurs mois plus tard_ :

Jamie pénétra dans le commissariat. C'était son grand retour après la fusillade. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans les vestiaires, il fut accueilli pas les « Superman ! » hurlés par ses collègues. Il capta même un « C'est un oiseau, c'est un avion, non c'est Jamie Reagan ! » qui le fit sourire.

"Reagan, content que tu sois de retour." Lui lança Renzulli alors qu'il ouvrait son casier.

"Content d'être de retour Sarge." Répondit Jamie, et en effet il l'était. Après une semaine de repos, il avait voulu reprendre du service mais son corps n'était pas encore tout à fait remis. Sa convalescence avait été longue et ennuyeuse, en particulier après avoir été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Erin s'était changée en mère poule avec lui, et Danny avait laissé Linda faire de même.

Renzulli rit et demanda, "Ils ont été si horribles ?»

Jamie grogna et répondit, "Pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Erin a insistée pour me donner la béquée la première semaine. Et Linda…elle s'est imaginé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, qu'un mois après ma sortie de l'hôpital j'avais toujours besoin pour me rendre aux toilettes. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point ça a été embarrassant pour moi quand en plein milieux d'un dîner familial elle se propose de m'y emmener ?»

Renzulli grimaça, "Ouch gamin, j'avoue que ça a dû être dur. Mais ils t'aiment, et qui pourrait les en blâmer ? De mon côté, ils m'ont assigné un partenaire temporaire pendant qu't'étais hors-service et laisse-moi te dire que ce gars ne valait pas clou, surtout niveau course poursuite. Mais bon, au moins, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter qu'il se la joue Superman. Sérieux, est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point t'avais été impressionnant gamin ? "

Jamie soupira, "Tu l'as déjà dit, tout comme le reste des gars ici, sérieusement je peux aller nulle part sans croisé un flic qui me dise que j'ai fais le truc le plus cool qu'ils aient vu depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais quand j'ai sauté sur ce mec."

"Je sais, je sais, tu voulais juste l'envoyer en garde à vue."

Jamie sourit, "Nah, je voulais juste que tu n'aies à lui courir après parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il serait toujours en liberté ! "

"Le gars n'était pas si rapide que ça." Se moqua gentiment Renzulli

"Je n'ai jamais qu'il l'était." Répliqua Jamie dans un sourire tout en se baissant pour éviter la chaussure que lui balança son coéquipier.


End file.
